The Greatest Challenge
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Set after the movie. Inigo Montoya is now the Dread Pirate Roberts. He has everything he could ever want, other than his Giulietta. Inigo makes it his mission to change that. Meanwhile, on One Tree Island, Westley and Buttercup prepare to become parents. Don't worry, Fezzik is along for the ride as well! A tale of true love, friendship and starting over. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Challenge**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: All the canon characters are owned by William Goldman. I only own my OCs in Inigo's crew.**

The sea crashes over the side of the boat, drenching half of the crew in the process. The captain laughs from his quarters as one of the men starts to spit up water. The door creaks open, letting the day's sunlight into the otherwise dark captain's quarters.

"Come in, Fezzik," the new Dread Pirate Roberts, also known as Inigo Montoya, says as he recognizes the shadow of his friend.

The giant walks in, remembering to duck his head as he enters the doorway. The Dread Pirate Roberts has been sailing the seven seas for over twenty years. Inigo Montoya, however, has only been in the piracy business for two years. Two years ago, Westley handed over the name Dread Pirate Roberts to the Spaniard and taught him everything there was to know about piracy. By now, he had grown exceedingly rich, and could pillage and plunder like nobody's business. On the few occasions he does take shore leave, the destination is always the same. Fezzik and Inigo always make their way back to One Tree Island to visit Westley and Buttercup, who have now been married just over two years.

"Fezzik, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Inigo questions as he props his feet up against his desk.

 _"_ _Blacken," Fezzik rhymes in his mind before starting to talk._

"No Inigo, nothing's wrong. I came to tell you that we got a letter," Fezzik responds, not before thinking that _better_ rhymes with letter.

The Spaniard does not need to ask who the letter is from, because only two people are brave enough to send the Dread Pirate Roberts a letter. Those two people are Buttercup and Westley.

"Would you like me to read it, Inigo?" Fezzik asks his captain and best friend.

"Of course, Fezzik," he returns.

The giant opens the letter carefully before holding it up near the lamp that lights Inigo's quarters. He then clears his throat before starting. This is what the letter reads.

 _Dear Inigo and Fezzik,_

 _I hope this letter finds that both of you are doing well. Buttercup and I heard about your most recent pillaging adventure. That must have taken a lot of skill with a sword. Anyway, Buttercup and I just wanted to tell you that we're going to have a baby in about eight months. The two of us would really love it if you were here to see our child when he or she is born. If you can't take shore leave then, we understand completely. If you can, we would be honored to have you stay at our farm. In fact, I have even been working on building you each your own private house on the island. Buttercup and I hope that you will have a good time on the seas, and we'll see you the next time you two come to the island._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Westley_

When Fezzik finishes reading the letter, a smile crosses over his face. Inigo is grinning from ear to ear as well.

"Well, well, well, Fezzik. Westley and Buttercup are having their first child," the Spaniard says as he stands up to head for the deck.

"Let's hope his or her temper is mild," the Turk laughs, keeping the rhyme alive.

"Let us hope the baby is nothing like his or her dad," Inigo smirks, referring to Westley's temper.

"If the baby is, we'll all go mad," Fezzik smiles.

"You have a great gift for rhyme," Inigo praises.

"Yes. Yes. Some of the time," the giant responds.

The captain and his first mate now head for the main deck. The rest of the crew raises their heads as the Dread Pirate Roberts approaches. Inigo notices that none of his crew members are working. This makes the captain angry.

"Who said you could stop working? Get your sorry butts back to work!" the Spaniard roars.

"Yes, Captain," the crew, minus Fezzik, says in a low, submissive voice.

As the men begin working again, they also start to talk about their captain. Many men believe that their captain is a complete jerk who only enjoys bossing his crew around. Fezzik and Jack, the second mate, don't agree with everyone. They both believe that their captain only wants what's best for his crew.

"That Roberts, he can fuss," Eli, the cabin boy, sighs.

"I think he likes to scream at us," James, the crew's newest member complains.

"Probably he means no harm," Fezzik assures the crew.

"He's very, very short on charm," Eli speaks up.

Almost everyone that lives on the pirate ship _Revenge_ rhymes in Fezzik's presence, because they know the first mate has a passion for rhyming.

"Enough of that!" Louis yells as he swabs the deck.

Louis hates rhyming, always has, always will. Inigo takes his place at the ship's wheel, preparing to head for Florin where he can take on a new crew and make Jack captain of the _Revenge._

"Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?" he calls down to his best friend.

"If there are, we'll all be dead," Fezzik smiles.

"No more rhymes! Now I mean it!" Louis screams as his face turns a bright red.

"Anybody want a peanut?" the Turk laughs.

"Good job, Fezzik. Keeping a rhyme alive with a rhyme. Well done," Inigo praises.

"Yes, Yes, Rhyming is great fun," Fezzik returns.

He is just on fire with his rhymes today. However, some people do not appreciate his gift.

"Cut it out with the stupid rhymes already! They just reflect what you are: STUPID!" Louis yells at Fezzik.

This takes the giant for a surprise. He hasn't been called stupid since Vizzini called him that at the Cliffs of Insanity. That unnecessary comment starts to settle beneath his skin.

"People are always thinking I'm so stupid because I'm big and strong and sometimes drool a little when I get excited," Fezzik says in a voice filled with sadness.

"The reason people think you're so stupid is because you _ARE_ so stupid. It has nothing to do with your drooling," Louis tells him.

Upon hearing this, Inigo leaves his position at the ship's wheel and joins the crew on the deck. He clears his throat to make his presence known.

"You do not speak to Fezzik like that, Louis! He is the first mate, and therefore is higher in ranking than you!" Inigo reprimands the sailor.

"At least I got my ranking on my own, unlike him!" Louis angrily retorts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inigo challenges.

"Fezzik is only your first mate because he's your friend! He doesn't deserve the position otherwise!" Louis shouts.

"I should charge you with mutiny or throw you overboard, but I feel generous today," Inigo tells his unsupportive crew mate.

"You're a coward is more like it," the man sneers.

This sentence causes Inigo to get closer to the man, and he places his hand on the sword attached to his waist.

"Say that to my face," Inigo growls.

"You're a coward. You have always been a coward, and you'll _ALWAYS_ be a coward!" Louis snaps.

"You keep using that word! I don't think it means what you think it does," Inigo snaps.

"Only a coward doesn't offer to fight the person who is being mutinous on his ship. Come on, coward. Prove to me you're worthy of being a captain," the other man taunts.

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD! I AM NOT A COWARD!" Inigo screams as he pulls out his sword to prepare for a duel.

"You're not? Tell me of one instance that proves you aren't a coward," Louis mocks.

"I was stabbed in the stomach with a dagger while avenging my father's death. I personally pulled the dagger out of my stomach and stuck my hand into the heavily bleeding wound. This all occurred as I was killing the man who murdered my father. If that behavior is considered being cowardly, then by all means, call me a coward," Inigo reveals to his crew member.

"I still think you are a coward," Louis taunts.

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you are going to be marked as a traitorous coward and are forbidden to show your face in my presence. If you win, I will surrender as captain, and you can do whatever you please with me. Are we agreed?" the Spaniard asks Louis.

"Oh, yes, sir. One question, though. Are you ready to die?" Louis answers with a menacing grin on his face.

"I do not think you can beat me. But, yes, I am ready if that circumstance should arise," Inigo returns.

The crew quickly heads below deck to give the dueling pirates some space. Inigo places the sword in his left hand, hoping to cause some confusion to stir inside his enemy.

"Begin," Inigo says once Louis has unsheathed his sword.

Inigo gets the first strike. His six-fingered sword slashes at Louis' wrist, which causes the other man to begin bleeding. He staggers backward and looks at his wrist in shock.

"Inconceivable," the ship hand mutters under his breath.

"I would watch my choice of words if I were you. As much as I hate the word _coward,_ I hate the word _inconceivable_ twice as much. If you speak both in the same sentence, I will kill you," Inigo threatens.

"I think you're bluffing," Louis remarks.

"Am I? Say inconceivable and coward in the same sentence if you don't believe me," the Spaniard tells Louis.

"It is inconceivable that a coward like yourself will ever beat me at fencing," Louis says, daring to press his luck.

With one swipe of Inigo's sword, Louis is lying dead on the deck.

"That's what you get for picking on my best friend and daring to defy your captain," Inigo whispers in the dead man's ear.

Fezzik comes from below deck and sees Louis' limp form.

"I see you won. Should we sail home for some fun?" he asks.

"Consider it done," Inigo smiles as he takes the wheel once more.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 1! I hope everyone likes it; I had fun writing it. Let me know in a review what you thought of it. Liked it, hated it, loved it, etc. I just want to let everyone know that school starts a week from today, so updates will be less frequent after that time. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Until Chapter 2; thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: All the canon characters belong to William Goldman, not me.**

One Tree Island is almost completely uninhabited. The only people that live there are Buttercup and Westley, except for when Inigo and Fezzik come to visit. If the young couple needs any supplies, Westley sails in his new ship to Florin to get them. He goes there in secret, because if anyone ever recognizes him, he is done for. As of now, he has done a fantastic job at protecting his identity. As the sun starts to set on the horizon, Westley starts to head back towards the house. All day he has been tending to the farmland and working on the houses for Inigo and Fezzik. As he approaches his house, Buttercup comes up to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"There's my beautiful Buttercup. I've missed you," Westley says as he kisses his wife's forehead.

"I've missed you, too," Buttercup confesses as she leans her head against his neck.

"How's the baby doing?" Westley asks as he looks down at Buttercup's stomach.

True, she is only one month into her pregnancy, but Westley wants to make sure she is feeling well and not stressing over if she's taking good care of their unborn child.

"I assume that the baby is doing fine. I won't be able to feel him or her kick for a few more months, and morning sickness won't set in for another two months," she assures.

"I'm glad to hear you're both doing fine. Now, let's go have dinner, because I'm starving, and I'm sure you are, too," he smiles.

The couple heads for their house in order to sit down to enjoy their stew. Westley pours some stew into two bowls before sitting down at the table. As they eat, the two lovers talk about a variety of things, mostly about their unborn child, Fezzik, and Inigo.

"Do you think they got your letter?" Buttercup asks after Westley tells her the latest news about their pirate friends from what he heard in Florin.

"I'm sure they did. Would you like another bowl of soup?" Westley responds.

"Yes, please, Westley. Can you get it for me?" she answers.

"As you wish," he whispers in return.

"I love you, too, Westley," Buttercup tells him.

He pours his wife another bowl of soup before sitting back down at the table beside her. Westley then changes the subject from Fezzik and Inigo to their unborn child.

"Do you hope that our baby is a girl or a boy?" he inquires, for he wonders if Buttercup will be disappointed if they have the opposite of what she wishes.

"As long as our baby is healthy, I don't care if we have a son or a daughter. All that matters is that we are going to have our own child to raise and spoil," she answers.

"That's my answer, too. As long as you and our child are safe and healthy, that's all that matters to me," Westley says.

The couple then settles down in front of the fireplace like they do every night before they go to sleep.

Giulietta tosses and turns in her bed. Almost every night for the past twelve years she has been dreaming of a man. This man is dark, Spanish, and is as erect and slender as the blade of steel is usually attached to his side. The Spaniard has soft brown eyes that are gentle one minute and can start blazing with anger the next. She sees his curly brown hair and even the two parallel scars that run down his cheeks. The man in her dreams is none other than Inigo Montoya. She still remembers the day she first met him. He was twenty, and she was nineteen. Every day the memory of the ball and their song come to mind. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of him. Giulietta is in love with Inigo, though she never admits this to her father. In fact, she hopes that Inigo will one day return, but she doesn't get her expectations too high. Giulietta suddenly sits up in her bed, gasping for air.

"Oh, Inigo, I remember the ball and our kiss. I remember the way that we danced. I remember the way you stood up to my father to try and protect me. I wish you would come back to me," Giulietta whispers into the shadows of her room.

The Countess then settles down back under her sheets, wondering if the Spaniard remembers her. Little does she know that Inigo is thinking of her at this precise moment as he lies in his bed on the pirate ship _Revenge._ Like Giulietta, his dreams have been filled with memories about their first dance.

Inigo lies in his bed, trying his hardest to go to sleep. However, images of the beautiful Giulietta dance before his eyes whenever he tries to drift into a deep sleep. Every night for the past twelve years he has thought about her flowing black hair, her piercing black eyes, and her beautiful face. He dreams of how they danced at the ball that took place in Castle Cardinale. He remembers gliding across the floor to _their_ song. If only he could go back to Italy and see her again.

"Wait a minute. What's stopping me from going to Italy for a little while? I'm retiring from being a pirate in a few months, so I'll go to Castle Cardinale then to see Giulietta. How happy I'll be to see her again!" Inigo says to himself.

A knock against the door catches his attention.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"It's me, Inigo," Fezzik's voice returns.

"Come in, Fezzik," Inigo responds.

The giant pushes the door open and can barely see the outline of the Spaniard in the impenetrable darkness of the night.

"I just came to say good night," Fezzik tells his friend.

"Sleep tight," Inigo adds.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Fezzik laughs as he shuts the door.

Inigo slips into a deep slumber, his dreams filled with images of Giulietta.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 2! I thought my readers deserved one more chapter before I'm gone for however long once school starts back. My schoolwork is my top priority, I hope you understand. Anyway, this chapter would have been up sooner, but we had a nasty thunderstorm where I live that knocked the Wi-fi and internet out for a day. Until Chapter 3, my amazing readers, and please leave a review with what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to William Goldman.**

Almost five months pass rather quickly for Inigo, Fezzik, Buttercup, and Westley. Inigo is finishing his last day with the pirate ship _Revenge._ He is first mate to Jack, the new Dread Pirate Roberts. When Jack became Dread Pirate Roberts, he agreed to let Inigo off at whatever port the Spaniard desired. After a month of thinking, Inigo has finally figured out where he wants to go.

"Captain Roberts, I wish to be let off in Italy," he tells his former second-mate.

"Well, you are in luck, my friend. We are currently two hours off the coast of Italy," the new captain says to the Spaniard.

"I wish to be dropped off there when we arrive," Inigo reveals.

"It will be done," Jack promises.

"Inigo, why are we going to Italy?" Fezzik questions as they prepare for their departure.

"There is someone very special who lives in Italy. My dreams have been filled with this person for twelve years," Inigo happily sighs.

 _"_ _Fears," Fezzik rhymes in his head._

"I take it that this special person is a woman you love," Fezzik says, rhyming love with _dove_ in his mind.

"She's more than that, Fezzik. She's the most beautiful, most charming, most amazing, woman in the world. I just hope she isn't married yet. After all, twelve years is a long time to wait," the Spaniard reveals to his friend.

 _"_ _Fate," the giant barely whispers, a smile on his lips as he makes another perfect rhyme._

As Inigo packs up all of his gold into a chest, he also slips a small black box into his pocket. He is about to face his greatest challenge.

Meanwhile, at Castle Cardinale, Giulietta is making final preparations for tonight's ball. She makes sure the musicians play the song that she danced to with Inigo twelve years ago. Every time a ball is thrown in the castle, Giulietta makes sure certain aspects stay the same. She always wears the same dress to any ball, hoping that if Inigo returns he will remember how beautiful he thought she was. Giulietta always makes sure the musicians play the song they danced to, hoping that if Inigo returns that they can dance to their song in the same magical way. The food also stays the same where if he comes back, they can eat chocolate-covered strawberries throughout the night. As she makes the final decisions, she sees a ship appearing in the distance. The ship isn't just any ship, it's the pirate ship _Revenge._

"Oh, no," Giulietta gasps.

The Countess knows that the Dread Pirate Roberts rarely comes near Italy. Her suspicions continue to arise when two figures jump off of the boat and head towards the castle. Looking closer, she believes that the more slender figure is her beloved Inigo, but she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her. What are the odds that he appears in Italy on the exact day they met twelve years ago?

"It can't be him, Giulietta. Father's right; you are a hopeless romantic," she tells herself.

And yet, Giulietta doesn't know how wrong she is.

Inigo walks toward the castle with confidence in his every step. Fezzik follows behind him, carrying the chest of gold in his hands. An aristocratic couple approaches the two friends, laughing and smiling at one another. Inigo decides to get their attention.

"Excuse me, do you know if Countess Giulietta is married yet?" he asks.

"I don't think she is," the woman replies.

"Why do you ask?" the man questions.

"I just have been wondering if she still loves me," Inigo says to the confused couple.

"She has only loved one person in her life, and frankly, I don't think it's you," the man rudely tells Inigo.

"How do you know I'm not that man?" Inigo challenges.

"Her father strictly forbids Spaniards in his house. I doubt he would let his daughter date a Spaniard," he scoffs.

"We shall see about that," Inigo says as he walks away towards the castle, and more importantly, his only love.

Fezzik walks beside his friend, wondering what Inigo has in mind. The two of them reach the castle, and, of course, the doors are locked. Inigo beats his hand against the door in a similar fashion to how he knocked at Miracle Max's. No one comes to the door for quite a while, and Inigo starts to get impatient with those people who live in the castle.

"Hello! Open up in there!" Inigo shouts, wanting to see his love after all these years and see for his own eyes if she is actually married.

A faint noise is heard from the other side of the door, and Inigo and Fezzik soon hear the noise of a lock coming undone.

"Who dares to make such demands in Castle Cardinale?" a servant man asks, his voice deep and threatening.

Most people would be scared. Inigo, ever the brave swordfighter, is not. After all, he is a sword wizard, one of two in all of the world.

"I am Inigo Montoya of Spain! I shall like to see Countess Giulietta, por favor!" Inigo answers the man in a loud, fierce voice of his own.

He won't have this servant ruin his chance of seeing Giulietta once more.

"You may come in."

The door opens, and Fezzik and Inigo head into the main hallway. Inigo feels his memory going back to many years ago when he first entered this hall and saw his beautiful Giulietta for the first time. He closes his eyes, remembering the ball they danced at and how they hid from Count Cardinale until he found them out. Ah, those were good times.

"Fezzik, wait here, mi amigo. I will return soon from seeing my true love," the Spaniard says with a small smile.

"Ok, Inigo, take your time. I'll be right here waiting," Fezzik responds, feeling very happy with his friend.

Fezzik hopes Inigo's luck will change for the better and the now ex- Dread Pirate Roberts will reunite with his lost love.

Giulietta calmly walks out of the ballroom to go and walk in the garden. On the way there, she sees a glimpse of a man she thinks she knows. The curly brown hair and slender figure reach her eyes first. She finds herself running after this "stranger", hoping to get a better look at his face. If she only could see his face, then she would know if the man is Inigo or not.

"Hey, you! Stop!" she calls out, making the man turn around.

"Giulietta?" he whispers, his eyes growing wide.

"Inigo?" Giulietta gasps, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "Can it really be you?"

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 3! Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I've had a lot of homework to do for school and I've been trying to update my other stories. Forgive me, my readers. Oh, and to answer the guest's question, Giulietta is a character from the book version of the Princess Bride who is described as being Inigo's lost love. She is not in the book itself, but is instead mentioned in the sneak peek of "the sequel"** _Buttercup's Baby._ **I hope that helps you understand, Guest! Well, until the next chapter, my amazing readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to William Goldman.**

The two stare at each other for what seems like ages to Inigo. Finally, he picks his feet up and walks over to his long-lost love, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Giulietta, I've missed you," he whispers into her ear, moving one strand of her dark hair away from her face.

"And I you. Inigo, it's been twelve years and I've been here, waiting for the day you'd come back," Giulietta says, wrapping her arms around Inigo's neck as she breathes in his familiar scent.

"I will always come back, señorita," Inigo responds, setting her back down on her feet. "Now, word from some villagers says you are not yet married?" the Spaniard continues in a hopeful tone, wanting to know if Giulietta truly is still unmarried.

"Yes. The rumors are true. Father's been trying to get me to wed some of the young men here, but I refuse," Giulietta says with a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inigo questions, looking Giulietta in her black eyes to see if she's trying to hide something or some emotion from him.

Another small laugh escapes the Italian Countess' mouth before she responds.

"It's just- I told my father I would only marry the man who kills Count Rugen," Giulietta smiles, running her hand through her long, black hair.

"Well, fortunately for us both I am the very man who did that," Inigo smirks, glad to see his revenge positively affected someone other than himself. "But, why would you do that?" he inquires, not knowing why his love would gamble so much on not knowing the identity of Count Rugen's killer.

After all, anyone in Florin or the surrounding kingdoms could claim the same and Count Cardinale would be none the wiser on the real identity of the famed "hero."

"I remembered a very relevant piece of information," Giulietta explains.

"And what might that be?"

"I thought of that night we spent together at the ball and then when we went to that stable afterwards. You told me that night about your plan for revenge and that we would never be able to be together until you exacted vengeance on the man who killed your father. I did my research on your famous "six-fingered man" and found that only one man fit the description you gave: Count Rugen."

"Excellent deducing skills, my love. Now, shall I go see your father and ask him for your hand?" Inigo happily smiles, glad his talk of revenge twelve years ago had stuck with Giulietta and has kept her single all these years.

"I would despair if you didn't," Giulietta tells him, looping her arm in his before they start to walk towards the hallway her father's chambers are in.

Fezzik, meanwhile, waits for Inigo in the main hallway, the chest of gold sitting at his feet. A smile crosses his lips as he realizes just why Inigo has wanted to come to Spain. The woman Inigo loves _must_ live in this castle. That can be the only reason why Inigo was in such a hurry to get here. The giant scratches the back of his head, wondering what Inigo is planning on saying to this long-lost love of his. If it were Fezzik in the situation, the giant is pretty sure he would recite a poem for the Countess, as he knows that rich ladies love sentimental gestures like that over material goods. Or maybe he would have brought her some flowers….

"Excuse me, but are you here to see someone?" a maid in her early thirties asks Fezzik as she comes into the main hallway, a young boy of about ten months on her hip and a small girl near her side.

"No, my lady. I'm just waiting for my friend," Fezzik reveals, moving the treasure chest out of the woman's way.

 _"_ _Bend," Fezzik rhymes in his head, happy that his rhymes are coming along far more often now that Vizzini cannot hold him back._

"Well, can I offer you some tea, sir?" the woman kindly asks, moving the boy to the other hip as he starts to get fussy.

 _"_ _Fur," is yet another rhyme the gentle giant makes in his head._

"Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble," Fezzik smiles at her.

"Oh, it's not, signore. I will be right back. Eva, don't move from that spot," the maid of the Castle Cardinale remarks while trying to get the baby boy to quiet down.

"Yes, Mama," the little girl responds, sitting on the couch a few feet from Fezzik.

"I'll watch her," Fezzik starts to say.

"Thank you so much. It's hard watching the two of them on my own while their father works at the blacksmith forge," she graciously says .

"Leave the boy here, too," Fezzik gently tells the stressed mother.

"I'm sorry?" the maid responds, not sure what Fezzik means.

"I'll watch your son as well. He won't be any trouble," Fezzik assures the woman with a smile. "Besides, you'll have your hands full with the tray."

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right back with your tea," she grins back, carefully detaching her son from her hip before handing him to Fezzik.

Fezzik, ever the gentle giant, holds the baby with such care that the little boy stops crying almost instantly. Eva, the curious little girl, climbs into Fezzik's lap once the giant is sitting down in a chair with her little brother. Fezzik smiles at the little girl's bravery and kindness before running one of his large hands through the child's long, black hair. He begins to softly sing a lullaby to the two children, which lulls both of them to sleep before their mother returns. Fezzik presses a small kiss to Eva's forehead, which makes the girl smile in her sleep. By the time the maid returns with the tea, she notices that both her son and daughter are peacefully sleeping next to the giant man. A grin comes to her face.

"I don't know how you did it, signore, but you've managed to put both my rambunctious children to sleep," she gratefully tells Fezzik while gently lifting Eva out of his lap.

"They weren't any trouble, my lady. You have two beautiful, behaved children," Fezzik whispers, careful not to disturb either Eva or the baby who's currently wrapping his hand around the giant's pinky finger.

"Thank you, again. I'm sure your friend will be done soon," the maid remarks, setting Eva down on the floor before softly picking up the slumbering baby.

 _"_ _And maybe Inigo will come out with his love, after all,"_ Fezzik thinks to himself, hoping his best friend will find his happy ending.

"Wait here," Giulietta softly tells Inigo as they reach her father's study.

If there's one thing that Giulietta has learned about her father over the years is that he does not like to be disturbed when he is working. The Countess gently knocks on the door before stepping back, waiting for a reply. Giulietta knows to stay away from the door, just in case her father thinks it's one of the guards coming to bother him and he slams the door open. That's why father and daughter have arranged a secret knocking system to try and help avoid any confusion. She waits for a reply, a tense Inigo by her side. Giulietta gently squeezes his hand in order to offer him some consolation.

"Come in," a loud, accented voice calls out, which nearly makes Inigo jump ten feet in the air.

The hall had been silent only mere seconds ago.

"Come in when I call for you," Giulietta whispers before pressing a quick kiss to Inigo's cheek.

She walks into her father's study like a woman on a mission, and Inigo can't take his eyes off of her until she disappears behind the doorframe. He wonders how he ever got lucky enough to maybe be _so_ close to marrying the woman of his dreams. Inigo hopes he gets permission from her father; he doesn't want his and Giulietta's marriage to start off on the wrong foot.

"What do you need, my daughter?" Count Cardinale, known by very few as Alejandro, asks, looking up from his paperwork to see his pride and joy standing in front of him.

"Father, there is a suitor waiting outside," Giulietta starts off before she is cut off by her father.

"Giulietta, darling, I don't see why this suitor matters. You turn all the others away. I'm starting to think that you'll never get married. I'll end up a lonely old man with no grandchildren and none to pass my castle on to, aside from you," the count smiles, catching a mischievous look in Giulietta's dark eyes.

"Papa, please. I'm going to get married. Soon, I hope," Giulietta grins, knowing that her father will be blown away that the wedding will be _very soon_ if she has anything to say about it. "Besides, this suitor is different. He _wants_ to speak with you," she tells him, sitting down in one of the luxuriously furnished chairs her father has in his study.

"Oh, this one _wants_ to speak with me?" Count Cardinale chuckles, knowing all the other suitors that have come to ask for his daughter's hand have all been cowardly young men who would hardly make a good husband for Giulietta. "That _is_ different. You may bring him in, Giulietta," he tells her, seeing the excitement in her eyes.

Giulietta stands up before walking towards the door. She opens the door just a crack before calling out her lover's name.

"Inigo!" she calls out, her voice sounding like music to Inigo's ears.

The Spaniard quickly starts to walk into the study, being careful not to appear neither too urgent nor to disinterested. Inigo feels his heart beating rapidly as he comes closer to Count Cardinale's desk. Inigo Montoya of Spain has never done something like this before, and it worries him.

"Hello, signore," Inigo greets, not yet wanting to reveal the fact that he is Spanish yet.

He remembers all too well what happened the last time Count Cardinale found out there was a Spaniard in his house.

"Hello to you, too. Now, my daughter tells me you are another suitor," Count Cardinale smirks, hoping to intimidate the young man standing in front of him.

"Yes, sir. But, I think you'll find I am quite different than all the other suitors who have come to call," Inigo smiles, knowing what he says is true.

"Agreed. You've already proven you're different by wanting to talk with me. Most of the suitors that come to see my daughter think they can just waltz in and offer her a ring and she'll say yes," the count tells Inigo.

"I, too, have come to ask for your daughter's hand, but I seek your permission. Count Cardinale, I know that a daughter is a father's greatest joy in life, so I've been told, anyway. So, it would mean a lot to me if you would bestow your blessing on our union where I can live the rest of my life with your beautiful Giulietta without regret."

"I see. However, signore, you must be aware that my daughter has told me that she will only marry one man: the man who killed Count Rugen."

Smiles pass over both Giulietta's and Inigo's faces as they look at one another. Giulietta gives him a look that tells him to continue with his speech, but to reveal his true self to Count Cardinale. Inigo clears his throat before replying.

"You will be surprised to know, señor, that _I am_ that man," Inigo explains, his accent coming out more now than before as he speaks to Giulietta's father.

"A Spaniard, eh? What's your name, boy?" Count Cardinale inquires, intrigued by this recent turn of events.

"Inigo Montoya of Spain, señor. My father, Domingo Montoya, was killed by Count Rugen. I exacted vengeance on he who took my father from me," Inigo proudly says, slightly puffing out his chest when he mentions his name and accomplishment.

"Is this the same Inigo whom you danced with at the royal ball twelve years ago, Giulietta?" Count Cardinale asks in a tone that Giulietta can't quite place her father's emotion.

She decides to press her luck.

"Yes, Papa. This is the very same Inigo Montoya," Giulietta admits, walking over to stand beside Inigo with a smile on her face.

Count Cardinale looks between Inigo and Giulietta, then back to Inigo, and then back to Giulietta. He has a very serious expression on his face when he turns to look back at Inigo.

 _"_ _Oh, great, I've blown my one chance at love," Inigo thinks to himself, aware of his crestfallen face that accompanies the thought._

"It took you long enough to come back," Count Cardinale says with a slight laugh.

"I don't understand," Inigo remarks, dumbfounded by the count's response. "I thought you hated me," he continues, not sure if this is a practical joke or not.

"My boy, it's obvious that my daughter is in love with you. You of all people should know that," Count Cardinale begins, looking Inigo in his eyes. "After all, you were the one that she defended at the party with the knowledge that she was defying me. What, did you think that sort of behavior happened every day?" the count laughs.

"But, señor…. When I was here earlier, you threatened me for being a Spaniard in your house," Inigo remarks, remembering this pain all too well.

"He needs to brush up on his history, Giulietta," Count Cardinale smirks at his daughter.

"Indeed, Father," Giulietta agrees, smiling at Inigo with laughter in her eyes.

"Eh? I don't get it. What are you smiling about, my love?" Inigo questions, not sure what is so funny to both Count Cardinale and Giulietta.

"When you first came to the castle, Mr. Montoya, Italy was at war with Spain at the time. I couldn't be seen welcoming a Spaniard into my home with open arms. Do forgive me for my intolerable actions," Count Cardinale apologizes.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Count Cardinale. It is I who should apologize to you. I did not know of these wars and left your daughter heartbroken as I went off searching for the man who killed my father."

"Well, you are lucky my daughter has refused to marry anyone other than the man who killed Count Rugen. I must admit, I was a little confused and taken aback by her terms. I couldn't stand to see my daughter grow old with no one by her side."

"Father, I'm only thirty-three," Giulietta announces, blushing when she reveals her age.  
At times, she can hardly believe she was twenty-one when Inigo Montoya appeared in her life, two years older than her. And yet, when she thinks about it, twelve years is not as long as she thought at certain points in her life. Giulietta blames this fact on the countless suitors who have come to the castle to ask for her hand. Seeing the same situation day-in and day-out made her believe she was living the same day over again on a constant loop.

"Inigo, come closer," Count Cardinale says, standing up and moving to the edge of his desk.

Inigo does as he's told where he is now standing right in front of the desk, his leg rubbing against the oak wood. Count Cardinale whispers something in Inigo's ear, which makes Giulietta a little bit suspicious. Who knows what her father and Inigo could be talking about? After a few seconds, Inigo turns to face Giulietta, noticing that his love is still sitting in one of the study's chairs.

"May I ask you to stand, Giulietta?" Inigo politely asks.

"You may," Giulietta responds, picking part of her dress off of the floor before standing. The blue fabric falls around her ankles once more as she looks into Inigo's eyes.

Inigo Montoya gently leans down on one knee, making Giulietta gasp.

"Giulietta, you are the most wonderful woman in all of the realms. You mean the world to me, and these past twelve years I have done nothing but dream of you by night and wish for you by day. I know that we are meant to be together, as I've never felt like this around anyone else before," Inigo begins, looking up at Giulietta with a large smile on his lips. "So, mi amor, would you do me the great honor of marrying me and finally putting my wandering heart to rest?" he inquires, hoping that she says yes.

"I will," Giulietta whispers, tears forming in her dark eyes.

Before she knows it, Inigo has scooped her up into his arms and is holding her above the ground while pressing kisses to her lips and cheeks.

"Thank you," Inigo whispers before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I know it must have been hard for you to wait," he continues, this time pressing a kiss to Giulietta's right cheek. "But, I'm here now, and I will never leave you alone again," Inigo keeps talking before turning to kiss her left cheek. "I promise."

Giulietta feels her face beginning to blush a light pink, but rather it's from the beautiful words Inigo is telling her or the feeling of his lips on her face, she can't say. All Giulietta knows for certain is that she is officially the happiest woman in all of Italy. Her true love had come for her, against all the odds and assurances from townspeople that he was never coming back.  
"Well, I think that the ball tonight shall be held in honor of your engagement," Count Cardinale speaks up, a grin on his face. "I'll go tell the royal painter to make a quick banner to hang in the ballroom tonight where everyone can see it," he continues before leaving his daughter and her fiancé alone in his study.

Count Cardinale is positive that everything is going to work out just fine for his daughter and future son-in-law.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 4! Yeah, I know it's been months since my last update, but school has been crazy for me lately with all my tests, projects, and homework. So, I decided to make the chapter longer than the others to try and compensate for my lack of activity on this story. I hope everyone enjoyed; please leave a review with what you thought. Happy late Valentine's Day to everyone. Oh, and until next time my amazing readers!**


End file.
